Castle's lost at sea
by bcastletime
Summary: Castle and Beckett are investigating a cruise ship where a killer is aboard with them. They end up investigating two deaths, with each other's help, they are able to catch a killer while floating out to sea. Hope you enjoy!


**chapter 1**

 **Castles lost at sea**

 **by Sunnterra**

 **11/21/15**

* * *

 **Notes:** I just saw the sneak peeks (doesn't really excite me all that much, but I was shocked last week so I'm not putting to much faith in the promos) of Castle stepping on a boat cruise ship with Beckett. It sparked me to write this story...

Castles lost at sea (hint the title).

Some later on chapters were from my experiences I had on a "honeymoon cruise" that I took with some friends. Never going on another cruise again. That was over 10 years ago though. What's very strange the couple is still married today. so I guess even death doesn't effect some people.

Back to the summery, Castle and Beckett are investigating a cruise ship where a killer is aboard with them. They end up investigating two deaths, with each other's help, they are able to catch a killer while floating out to sea.

I thought I post chapter one today, since the episode (Mr and Mrs Castle) will air before I finished typing this one out. So without farther ado...

* * *

 **Chapter one: I didn't do it**

"Castle what are you doing here?" Castle who is standing on a dock near by, looks in the direction of a familiar voice. Where his wife of one year and Lanie happen to be at a crime scene, staring at a dead body.

"Ryan called me." He answered her.

"Oh did he now!" she glances up.

"Yes, he wanted my expertise."

"And you just...what happen to give it to him?"

"Yes, just because we," he looks away from his lover's mesmerizing eyes. "Aren't getting along right now doesn't mean that I am going to turn my back on my other friends." He moves his eyes towards her again, he couldn't help it. That's what he feel in love with first, was her gorgeous eyes.

"Great Castle you're here," Ryan calls from behind Castle, he spins around.

"Where else would I be buddy." He pats Ryan on the shoulder. More to show Beckett that he was friends with all of them.

"Here's what we have..." Ryan starts in on his explanation on the dead man.

"Why is he here?" Espo. shouts, moving past Ryan, purposely running into him. As Ryan is going on and on about what he learned about the body that Beckett was still bent over, Castle was wondering around the outside of the ship.

"I always thought of a boat like this."

"You mean buy one?"

"Yeah, just to say I own one."

"Wow, I wish..."

"Wish what bro, you can afford one, ha ha ha." Espo laughs at Ryan and his dreams. "In your wildest dreams, maybe." Castle just shook his head, nothing changes between them. Castle notices a door with the word Captain's only sign on it. He sneaks in just for a peek. _No one will notice if I for a second look inside_. He turns the door knob and enters into the Captain's room. _"_ What would it be like to be the Captain of a cruise ship like this. _"_ He calls out in a whisper to the empty room. Looking around he spots a captain's hat on a rack. He puts it on, "And look it fits," he chuckles to himself.

He stares at the big wooden wheel, _I know that I shouldn't._ His fingers edge closer and closer, _oh what can hurt I will never get another chance too_. He wraps his fingers around the wheel, "Look at me, Captain Castle. I like the ring of that. Captain Castle is the ruler of this boat, will go anywhere your heart desires." He spins the wheel, he couldn't help himself. He loved to touch things that he wasn't suppose to.

His fantasy was cut short when he heard Ryan yelling for him. "Castle, let's go."

Castle throws the hat and misses the hat rack, where the hat was originally hanging. "Oh, well I'll get that later." He catches back up with Ryan, who was being followed by Espo. He makes his way slowly to the edge of the boat where the stairs lead off the boat. He sees Beckett on board with him.

He smiles over at her but the only thing that she says to him is, "Castle you shouldn't..."

She couldn't get the rest out before he did. "I know, be here right?" They were always finishing each other's sentences.

She peers up at him, "I'll just leave then." But he stops short and feels like movement under his feet. A vibration, that can only mean one thing. Beckett watches him she was glade to see him but the timing of this was just a little off for her. She was sure that this was his fault somehow.

Beckett notices that the building seems to be moving.

"Are the buildings shrinking?" she asked him hopping that she was wrong.

"No I think that we are moving." Castle responds, after seeing that Ryan and Espo were now standing on the docks waiting for Castle and Beckett. Espo even waved at the two of them.

"Castle..." she drags out his name.

"What?" he points at Ryan and Espo.

"What did you do?" she accused him.

"What did I do?" he puts up his hands "What did you do?"

"You didn't do this?" she asks back now confused.

"No why would I?"

"i just thought..."

"You just thought... what that I would sink this low," Castle starts to walk off, "After what happened last time."

"Then how?"

"I don't know but," _did I really do this when I was playing in the Captain's room?_ He shrugs off the thought. He leans over the side of the boat and starts to get real dizzy. _Oh, great_. He swallows quickly. _Can't tell her about this right now._

"I think that the killer or killers just kidnapped us. We are to ride out this cruise." He says as the peer gets smaller and smaller.

Beckett also watches the boys and she even thinks that they wave at her. _Did they did this to us..._ the word us repeated in her head. _Wait there is no us anymore, we are in a time_ _out_. She sighs. I guess there have been worse things then this, that we have been though.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
